memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D'ama class
May have? Legacy either establishes this design or designation also goes under Predator class or didn't. I don’t have the game yet can anyone who has a clue clear this up. -- 8of5 16:03, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find the strategy guide in a book or game store (I've seen it once). I think Darth is mistaken about this, but even more, I agree it's something best put as a "note to be checked on when possible" on the discussion page rather than putting "may have" on the main page.--Emperorkalan 16:09, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Darth Batrus added this to the main page (see discussion above). Moved here pending confirmation: -------------- These ships may also have been known as a 'Predator class' vessel. (Star Trek: Legacy (game)) ----------------- --Emperorkalan 16:14, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Reporting back after checking the Legacy strategy book: It has a ship called the D4 (Predator), an ENT-era Klingon cruiser. The pictured ship is not of Bonchune's D4, but is obviously someone else's idea of a ship design which will evolve into the D7. We probably could treat them as the same ship (preferably by also getting an image of the Legacy and showing both of them as the "D4"). Personally, I think a mod that replaces the Legacy D4 with the Bonchune D4 is something we're going to see very soon. However, just to be clear, I think the name "D4" should stand as the primary designation.--Emperorkalan 16:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Good work Emperor, How different a design is it, might it possible to have the Predator class be variant of the main D4 in the same way we are treating K't'inga's as a type of D7? Similarly your note about the Final Reflection variation, does the book state the class wasn't in service until the 23rd century, could they maybe be just a later type of D4? :And also, you made a subtitle for Klingon vessels under the known vessels section, are these known to be operated by anyone else? -- 8of5 17:28, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe we could do it that way, but Legacy's Predator is wider and flatter, much more different from the Bonchune D4 than the K't'inga is from the D7 (or from Bonchune's D4, for that matter). I suppose we'll have to wait until we get some good images of it so that more people can give input on the decision. As for the subtitle, I can't check back far enough to see who put it in. If it was me, then I probably cut-and-pasted (and modified) the section from somewhere else, like the D7, and there's no need for it. ::Regarding the Final Reflection, it's a bit more complicated, since it doesn't use the standard timeline, it uses the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology timeline (see its Memory Alpha entry). Placing it in the current timeline takes some adapting. And yes, the D4 may have still been in service in the 23rd century (in fact likely was). My point was more that in ENT the D4 and D5 were contemporaneous designs, whereas in TFR they were sequential (the D5 IKV Mirror was a new design at the time of part 3 of the novel).--Emperorkalan 21:58, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed about Legacy, its a wait and see thing for a little while. On The Final Reflection, it seems to me that is then more of an issue for the D5 page than D4, as it would force the D5 to not be around in ENT but should be fine for D4 already being service. Does the book give a description that might make them a different continuity? -- 8of5 03:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Taken straight, the novel is by definition another continuity: many of its particulars about the Klingons have been ignored or replaced, it uses the SFC timeline, where TOS takes place in the 2200s instead of the 2260s just for starters. On the other hand, it's not entirely an alternate continuity, because KRAD has been peppering his novels with bits and pieces from TFR, adapting it to the new circumstances rather than just declaring it off in its own little bubble continuity. So describing anything from TFR in terms of the present timeline (canon, novelverse, etc.) requires a bit of adaptation.--Emperorkalan 04:24, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well specifically I meant is there anything about D4s in Final Reflection that would mean they cannot be the same design as we have here? -- 8of5 04:33, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::All descriptions of the D4s in TFR indicate a ship with a configuration very much like the D7. Bonchune's D4 design could not fit it more perfectly.--Emperorkalan 04:39, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Designation Was the vessel stated to be a simple cruiser, battle cruiser, etc in the various source materials (how do they compare?) ?-- Captain MKB 14:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Minor change Changed word contemporous to contemporaneous. Please forgive the spelling/grammar nazi aka K'Bett. Great article. Just the ship I needed for my fan fic. Thanks! I love the history lesson the new video game has given us -- including 20-year old designs that haven't been used since FASA's Trek license folded! This ship is a good design for them to reuse. Spelling and grammar are passions of mine -- keep it up!! -- Captain MKB 03:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC)